Will Things Ever Be The Same Again?
by Emma13
Summary: A disaster at Graduation leads to an all-out wizarding war. Deception, lies, trust,and love abound. Who is telling the truth? Who can be trusted? A Draco/Hermione story. Other romances will ensue. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Glazing Over The Past

Will Things Ever Be The Same Again?  
  
  
  
By: Emma  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Character Emma. Anything else belongs to the goddess J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Spoilers: P.S./C.o.S./P.o.A/G.o.F  
  
  
  
A/N: Howdy, my name is Emma and I'll be your author for this fic! Anyway, this is my second Harry Potter fanfiction. This story will be very interesting. I personally think that this plot line will be very interesting. Now some of you may be confused by the 'character Emma' in the disclaimer, well those of you who have read my other fic will know. Those that haven't, please do, and that will be introduction enough, though I haven't completed that fic.  
  
  
  
Anyway, this will be a Draco/Hermione story (My FAV!!!) But it will have some BadBoy!Draco and Sweet!Draco, and pretty much SameOld!Draco. Anyway, here is the story!  
  
  
  
So this is the prologue, the first chapter will be uploaded practically simultainiously as I have already written it. Anyhoo, here is the Prologue, where you will learn about events that happened in their 5th, 6th, and 7th years. Please enjoy 'Will Things Ever Be The Same Again?' by: Me, Emma!  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: Glazing over the Past  
  
  
  
  
  
The last 3 years were a blur for our graduating gang.  
  
  
  
In the fifth year...  
  
  
  
A perky brunette named Emma Rolfe transferred to Hogwarts from a Canadian school. Her Uncle, Severus Snape wasn't too happy about this because he thought that she would be safer in Canada but there was no stopping the vivacious girl.  
  
  
  
She was a childhood friend of Draco, and this resulted in her constant teasing him and regaling audiences with "funny" Draco stories from their youth. This earned her the task of running for her life away from an enraged Slytherin. It was all in good fun of course, but how would you react if someone did that to you? Don't worry, no brunettes were injured in the chases that ensued.  
  
  
  
She was made prefect as her grades rivaled those of Draco Malfoy and even the great Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
Hermione, Draco, Emma, Padma Patil, and Justin Finch-Fletchely were the 5 prefects of Hogwarts. Emma wasn't in a house so she merely went to classes with the houses that corresponded with her schedual.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing huge happened in the Fifth year, we met the members of The Order of the Pheonix; Mundungus Fletcher, Abigail Figg, Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Sirius Black (the members of the order and the students that knew the real story all knew of his innocence), Bill and Charlie Weasley, and a few others.  
  
  
  
There were attacks made by He-who-must-not-be-named, unfortunately Neville's Grandmother, Parvati and Padma's father, and Ernie MacMillan were part of the many victims of his attacks.  
  
  
  
The main event was the fact that Draco decided he wasn't going to follow his father any more. They were all friends, the prefects that is. Harry and Ron were very iffy on whether or not to trust Draco.  
  
  
  
Nothing really happened during their 6th year except more attacks.  
  
  
  
In the 7th year Draco and Hermione were made Head Boy and Girl. No surprises there.  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley was bumped up into the 7th year because of the numerous O.W.L.S. she earned at the end of her 5th. So she would now be graduating with our graduating class. Confused? Well this way they would have more great minds out of school and fighting on a united front against the Dark Lord.  
  
  
  
The fact that Draco and Hermione were made heads led to the fact that Hogwarts need two new Prefects for Gryffindor and Slytherin House. The candidates that they received were Ginny and Blaise Zabini (Portrayed in this story as a male.). After a few wary days, Draco and Blaise assured everyone that Blaise wouldn't be joining the ranks of the Death Eaters now or ever. His parents had been killed in the first war, leaving him to be tended to by his Grandmother.  
  
  
  
And this is the extent to the events that have transpired. Our story will open upon the ceremony for the Graduates. Please join me as we follow the adventures of these spunky teens. Danger, adventure, misfortune, humor and Love await you. Enter if you dare, the realm of Harry Potter. Seen through the eyes of many a character. To begin your adventure, click upon the violet button.  
  
  
  
You have been made aware of what lies before you. Good luck.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N Mysteriouso huh? Don't let this be your judgement, read on and let it be what you judge by, remember this was just the prologue, skimming over past events. Enjoy. And if you Read, please Review. 


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of the End or Gradu...

Will Things Ever Be The Same Again?  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning of the End or Graduation Catastrophe  
  
  
  
"Draco!!" Hermione yelled, stomping into the prefects/heads common room. "Come on! We need the HEAD BOY at GRADUATION!!!"  
  
  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He sighed, walking down the stairs from his bedroom. "Geesh calm down will ya?"  
  
  
  
"Oh I'm sorry it's just that I am SO uptight, this is the LAST day we have at Hogwarts...tomorrow we go home...we start our lives! I'm just....." She trailed off as she saw the trademark smirk appear on Draco's face.  
  
  
  
"Oohhh Is ickle muggleborn worried about how many honors she will be getting at grad??" He said sneering, "Seriously, Mione. You've got to loosen up. All the prefects are starting Auror training, so are you precious Potty and The Weasel. It's not like your losing your friends here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, but I am so tense. No one has spotted Voldemort in a while and..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sssh, relax," He said pulling her into a friendly hug, "Don't worry, Me man, me protect helpless women folk." He smacked at his chest Tarzan-style.  
  
  
  
She smacked him playfully and they walked arm-in-arm out of the common room and out to the school grounds where everyone was gathered.  
  
  
  
"There you two are!" Cried a light haired brunette, rushing over, "I thought you guys were going to miss the ceremony, come on! Everyone is lining up over here!"  
  
  
  
She dragged Draco and Hermione over to where the other 4 prefects were (Emma hadn't been sorted into a house, she merely took classes with whoever.) Ginny, Padma, Justin, and Blaise walked over to meet them. They all had smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
"Geesh Draco! We would've thought you'd have been here earlier!" Padma cried, embracing her friends. "I mean you've been so excited, being Head Boy and all."  
  
  
  
"Yeah well this old "softie" was all nervous in his room, weren't you Draco!" Hermione said, poking him in the ribs.  
  
  
  
"Stuff it Muggleborn!"  
  
  
  
Hermione and Justin glared at him warningly, their both being of muggle parentage.  
  
  
  
"Oh Draco! Don't worry be happy now!!" Emma said, twirling around.  
  
  
  
"Oh be quiet all of you, McGonagall still has to tell us when to go!" Ginny said, shushing them. Ginny had been upped to 7th year when she had gotten as many O.W.L.S as Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Alright, Heads, and Prefects! Stand here and we will announce your names." McGonagall said, pointing to a spot underneath a tree.  
  
  
  
There came a chorus of O.K.'s from the 7 of them.  
  
  
  
A few moments later came the sound of Lavender and Parvati's voices. They had been made announcers for the ceremony, or M.C.'s if you will.  
  
  
  
"Blaise Zabini and Justin Finch-Fletchely; Prefects of Slytherin and Hufflepuff house."  
  
  
  
The two boys walked forward.  
  
  
  
"Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil, and Emma Rolfe; Prefects of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Prefect house."  
  
  
  
"And last but not least, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoyl; Head Girl and Head Boy!" The crowd cheered as the two stepped forward and made their way towards their seats on the stage with the other prefects.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore made a congratulatory speech and then McGonagall read out the names of the graduates.  
  
  
  
"Hannah Abbot!"  
  
  
  
"Lavendar Brown!"  
  
  
  
"Parvati Patil!"  
  
  
  
"Ronald Weasley!"  
  
  
  
"Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
  
  
"Neville Longbottom!"  
  
  
  
"Gregory Goyle!"  
  
  
  
"Vincent Crabbe!"  
  
  
  
"Blaise Zabini!"  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
  
  
"Virginia Weasley!"  
  
  
  
"Padma Patil!"  
  
  
  
"Emma Rolfe!"  
  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
  
  
  
"Hermione Granger!"  
  
  
  
The graduates one by one came forward and received their diplomas.  
  
  
  
"And now, a few words from our prefects and heads." Lavendar said, leading the clapping.  
  
  
  
"Hey everyone! Oooh. I never got around to tell me Draco story did I? Well I'll tell it now -"  
  
  
  
Draco grabbed the mike away from her. "I don't believe that that is necessary."  
  
  
  
"Oh, no allow her to continue, you're all going to be dieing momentairily anyway so have a last laugh now." Came a cold voice from the back of the gathering.  
  
  
  
Many screams erupted from the crowd. Green light shone everywhere. People were dropping left and right. An evil voice cackled, "Well, well, what do we have here? A Malfoy sitting willingly next to a mudblood? Oh Draco, your father will be so disappointed." Voldemort leant down to grab Hermione's chest when Draco pushed him away.  
  
  
  
"Hey leave my friend alone you stupid cow!!!"  
  
  
  
"Don't anger the dark lord!!!"  
  
  
  
"Why shouldn't he?" Ron said, approaching from his seat. "Why shouldn't he defy a thing that should never have been created in the first place?"  
  
  
  
"Aah, Weasley. I am surprised that someone of your caliber had enough guts to stand against the all powerful Lord Voldemort."  
  
  
  
"Pah! Lord? Geesh, you are no more a lord than anyone in this room. Well, except for Lord and Lady Montague over there," A couple raised their wine glasses before quickly running away from a Death Eater.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah that's so!!"  
  
  
  
"Well well well, if you don't believe me Mr. Defy Defy Defy, well then I will just have to teach you how powerful the Dark Lord Voldemort is! Crucio!!!"  
  
  
  
Ron fell to the earth, writhing in pain. "Stop you monster!!" Pansy cried rushing forward. "Why the hell would do this?! I know you think your powerful, but this is wrong! You kill and injure innocent people just for the hell of it! You even kill your followers when you think they have 'surved their purpose', like you did to my parents."  
  
  
  
"Aaaah Ms. Parkinson, ready to join in the fun?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never you ass hole!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very well, AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Pansy fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma rushed forward to check on the girl. Even though she had been an annoying prick, very few people deserved to die in that manner.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The war has begun people. Beware, because the Dark Lord Voldemort will surface victorious this time, and there's nothing you girls can do about it!*"  
  
  
  
And after a couple more Avada's, Voldemort was gone. Leaving behind, pain despair, and worst of all, Death of Loved Ones.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: So the end of another chapter. Like? Don't Like? Tell me in a review.  
  
  
  
*The line, 'and there's nothing you girls can do about it,' is from the awesome Disney movie Mulan. Great movie, you should see it!  
  
  
  
Anyway.Read? Review!!  
  
  
  
Clickey Clickey!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| \/ 


	3. Chapter 2: Signing Up To Save The World

Will Things Ever Be The Same Again? By Emma  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
SPOILERS: Every Harry Book  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Enjoying this so far? Some people have said that they are confused. What are you confused about? Anyway thank you to all reviewers! Oh, 1) This Fic will NOT be Mary Sue, many other people add other characters into the stories. I would like to point out that the definition of a Mary Sue is a character that people write as if having been there in the story since day one. My character transferred in year 5. She merely happens to be friends with Draco. I added her to this story because I got such positive responses to her character in my other story: He's Changed. And I am not conceited naming her 'Emma'. I used that name so that I could easily remember. I forgot things.  
  
  
  
  
  
And 2) uh...I can't remember now.. * blushes *  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyway, On with the fic....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Signing Up To Save The World  
  
  
  
  
  
Cries of pain and despair were heard from the gathering at the Graduation ceremony. Many lifeless bodies surrounded them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh My God!!!" Hermione cried, looking out over the sea of people from her position on the stage.  
  
  
  
  
  
She leaned into Draco for support. (A/N sorry, had to make a quick interruption.. I just saw a tv commercial for C.o.S. I am so excited!!!! There's a third trailer out now! Check it out! I like it and the second trailer the best!! Oh sorry.back to the fic.) He put his arm around her waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh No!!" Ginny screamed and ran to where her family was seated. Harry, Hermione, Emma, Ron, and Draco followed after her, afraid of what she had seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad!!" She cried, falling on her knees next to her father's motionless form. She shook him desperately. "Dad!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Shit..DAD!!" Ron said, falling down next to Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
"M-m-m-Mr. Weasley??" Harry and Hermione stuttered in shock. Draco looked around. He saw the lifeless forms of many of their classmates and their families. Padma and Parvati were desperately trying to wake their parents while their younger brother sat beside them crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean Thomas's younger brother was lying lifeless near the stage, his mother crying into his robes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hannah Abbot and her little sister were just starring at the lifeless body of their father. Expressions of pure grief on their faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pansy Parkinson's only family member, her younger brother David, was shaking his sister, thinking she was merely sleeping.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seamus Finnigan was just staring helplessly at the dead bodies of his parents and baby sister.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall was trying to awaken Professor Vector, to no avail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found so obviously they had been taken by the death eaters, seeing as how they were death eaters.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad...." Ginny's desperate voice jolted Draco back to what was going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is he.is he alright Ginny?" Draco asked tentatively.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's dead." Ron said, no emotion in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
The other Weasley children walked over from where they had been making sure that all the Death Eaters were gone. They took one look at their father and dissolved onto the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No," Charlie gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It....it can't be!!" Bill said, his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not.not our Dad?!" Percy said, a look of denial on his pale, freckled face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The twins just cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
Molly walked over after having been tending to the wounded Browns. She saw her husband's lifeless corpse and just fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore had all the survivors gather in the great hall by family while Ministry officials took away the dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
McGonagall went around making a list of all there. And all those....not.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Percival, Fred, George, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie. Dead, Arthur. I am so sorry..." Minerva said, crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter...well...your alive at least."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Emma, Louise, and Matthew. Glad you've made it ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione, Elizabeth, and Roy. Hermione dear you're lucky. One of the few families still intact...." The Grangers clutched each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Dead, Narcissa. Missing, Lucius. Well, that I... sorry Mr. Malfoy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Patil, Parvati, Padma, and Graham. Dead, Georgina and Zeus. I'm sorry dears."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thomas, Dean, Albert, Eileen. Dead, Evan."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finnigan, Seamus, Neil, Margerite."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Abbot, Hannah, and Jennie. Dead, Marisia and Marcus."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finch-Fletchely, Justin, and Lizzie. Dead, Mark, Asa, and Jane."  
  
  
  
  
  
Parkinson, Alex. Dead, Pansy, John, and Peter."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The list grew longer and the cries grew louder.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rolfes, Grangers, Draco, and Harry walked over to the Weasley's.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Ginny!!" Hermione cried, pulling her friend into her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
The group just sat there. Wondering what horrors would befall them next.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
After the list had been fully compiled, Dumbledore summoned tables and comfortable chairs for the many people in the hall. He stood at the front of the hall and began to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A horrible event has occurred today. We have lost many. But we hope that we can use this devastating event to gain a glimmer of hope." He lifted up a long piece of parchment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is to our remaining graduates and all others who wish to help save the wizarding world. Would all those who would like to sign up to be Aurors call out your names! Graduates and older only!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore charmed the parchment to write out the names of everyone who called out.  
  
  
  
  
  
The students and families exchanged looks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Hermione's voice rang out through the quiet hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"RON WEASLEY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"GINNY WEASLEY"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"FRED WEASLEY!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"GEORGE WEASLEY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"BILL WEASLEY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"CHARILE WEASLEY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"LAVENDAR BROWN!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"PARVATI PATIL!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"PADMA PATIL!!"  
  
  
  
"DEAN THOMAS!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"SEAMUS FINNIGAN!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"HANNAH ABBOT!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"BLAISE ZABINI!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Neville Longbottom." The whole hall turned around, shocked to hear Neville's quiet voice. He had told everyone about his parents in the 6th year.  
  
  
  
  
  
"An admiral group!" Dumbledore said smiling, after a few more brave students called out their names bravely. "You will all report to the ministry in a week to begin your training. Good luck to you all!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Like? I'll try to update quicker this time!!! READ? REVIEW! 20 + reviews get's ya another chapter!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye! Hugz and Kisses!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Emma*~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Let's Rock and Roll

Will Things Ever Be The Same Again? By Emma  
  
  
  
  
  
Spoilers: Harry's 1-4  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emma and any created family members. Songs aren't mine either.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I know I said that I needed like 20 reviews to put up another chapter. But well.. I lied! ^_^ anyway. Here is another chapter. I think I forgot to thank reviewers last time so Thanks For Reviewing My Fic! ^__^ Oh and I think that I'm going to skip over Auror Training... I don't really have any ideas as to how to write that..yeah..  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Let's Rock and Roll  
  
  
  
  
  
A few months of training at the Ministry Headquarters, everyone passed their Auror training.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Congratulations everyone!" said the new Minister for Magic Percy Weasley. After Fudge refused to believe that Voldemort was back in the fourth year they had appointed Percy the new minister. Things were going much better now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius was cleared soon after as many people were sighting Pettigrew all over the place. You can't really convict someone for murder when the supposed victim is running around with the Dark Lord. He was working at the Auror training. He was to be supervisor for all the new aurors.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were all being sent to where the action was as the attacks were getting even more intense.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright everyone!" Sirius said, striding into the briefing room. "We have a lot to cover and little time to do it in."  
  
  
  
  
  
The chatter that had filled the room quickly subsided as the tall man began to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, I will be splitting you into teams and will be briefing you individually as to where you will be going, what you will be doing, and so on."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Group A; Group Name: Flying Phoenixes, Members: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, George Weasley, Katie Bell, Padma Patil, Emma Rolfe and Oliver Wood."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Group B; Group Name: Fighting Phoenixes, Members: Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Alicia Spinnet, Parvati Patil, Lavendar Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbot, Blaise Zabini and Ernie MacMillian."  
  
  
  
"Group A, please head to your designated room." The eleven stood and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Group B, please remain here. I will return in a moment."  
  
  
  
And they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~In Group A's Room~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"A fine group of people. A fine, fine group." Sirius said, shaking his head sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we're good alright, but really Sirius, get it together!! We don't have all the time in the world." Harry said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes well. Alright, you'll be going to some small towns across France to start with. Evacuating them, you see Voldemort isn't striking in Canada as of yet, and the Canadian Prime Minister for Magic has graciously allowed us to send all the evacuees there."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Canada?" Padma inquired.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, and after you evacuate France, they will all leave on the same day, you will be helping the Canadian ministry set them up there."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sounds simple enough." Oliver said, sitting up straight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, well you've all been trained properly in case the Death Eaters attack. Group B will be going to evacuate towns in Switzerland, the evacuees will also be going to Canada so you will be meeting them again in a month in Ottawa, Ontario. Any questions? No? Good. Farewell."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius walked quickly to the door and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yay Canada!!" Emma said grinning. Emma was born in Canada, "You guys are gonna love it!! And you know? Since it'll only be mid-September then it'll probably still be shorts weather!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh right, you grew up there didn't you?" Ron asked, interestedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, it's awesome down there! The colours!!" She sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anyway!!!" Hermione said, trying to bring everyone back on task. "When did he say we were going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow." Draco replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, we'd better go home, pack, and say good bye to our families, there's a chance we may never see them again."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I was tempted to stop it there. But no. I will be focusing more on group A than B for now, They have been briefed pretty much the same way as A. and ... yeah.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~At Their Flat~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Emma all shared a flat in London.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were all in their separate rooms, shrinking items into their back packs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was placing charms on the cats' bowls and litter boxes so that they scooped and fed them automatically. The cats they owned were Crookshanks, Hercules, and Nutmeg. Hercules and Nutmeg being Emma's Orange and Tapistry tabbies. Having already been packed for an hour.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma was in her room attempting to shrink her wall featuring all her hot guy pictures without wrinkling them. Having succeeded she then proceeded to shrink one of her many La-Z-y Boy Chairs located throughout the flat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco was sitting in another of these said chairs in between to door to Emma's room and a view of Hermione and her trials with the Kitty Litter exploding in her face every time she attempted a new charm. He began laughing when Emma's shrinking charm caused the chair to grow 3 times it's normal size, causing her to be pushed into Ginny's room. The wall that she had shrunk having been the one separating their two rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma, Ginny, and Hermione fixed Draco with cold glares as he fell out of his chair laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry poked their heads out of their bedrooms. They merely chuckled softly at the trials of the girls and ducked back in as handfuls of kitty litter were being thrown at their heads.  
  
  
  
  
  
The 6 met about a half hour later in the main room. "Well, I think we're ready." Ginny said nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma and Hermione were clutching their cats in final farewells. Draco sat stoicly in his chair, as a final thought he shrunk his as well and shoved it in his bag. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stood staring at Draco before rushing to shrink their own chairs. (A/N the lazy boyz are in honor of my favourite chair that is being held hostage at my fathers house... I desperately want it but just because my parents divorced I can't have it! I only get to sit in it a couple times a year. Ooops.sorry..)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ooh don't forget to shrink your backpacks!!" Said Ginny. The others quickly shrunk their bags.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well..." Harry said nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma and Hermione both flipped down their shades (having seen too many muggle movies) and shouted, "Let's Rock and Roll!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The 6 apparated to where they were meeting the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~At Justin and Padma's flat~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The two of them had married a month before. They had fallen in loved at Hogwarts and wanted to be married while they still had the chance.  
  
  
  
They quietly shrunk their things into matching back packs. Dressed in dark flowing black cloaks. (Think that cool jacket Denzel Washington wear's in that movie.) The other eleven were wearing the same thing, dark blue jeans, black turtle necks and these awesome black cloaks.  
  
  
  
  
  
They quietly shrunk their bags.  
  
  
  
"Let's do this thing!" Justin said, as they apparated to the meeting spot.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ At the other flat~~  
  
  
  
Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, and Oliver shared a flat as well.  
  
  
  
"You guys ready?" Angelina called, Fred's arm around her waist. They as well were wearing the dark outfit and glasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yep!" Katie said, walking out of her and George's room, backpacks shrunken to fit in their pockets.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All ready here!" Oliver said, dragging a heavy back pack behind him, with something that looked suspiciously like an unshrunken broom stuffed inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oliver...." Angelina said smiling and looking pointedly at his bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" He said innocently, trying to hide his bag from view.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were supposed to SHRINK your broom and put in your pocket like the rest of us did!" George said patting his side.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But-but-but-but...it might get damaged!!!" He said, acting like a young child that wasn't getting his own way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oliver be reasonable!!" Katie said, pulling the broom out and shrinking it for him.  
  
  
  
"Fine!!! But if it gets broken your all buying me a new Lightning Bolt!!!" He said, stamoing his foot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"FINE!" They shouted, apparating away.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~At Platform 9 ¾~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is where we are apparating to France from?" Emma said, looking around in awe.  
  
  
  
  
  
She never seen the Hogwarts Express. She had always used Floo Powder to get to the great castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nope, we're taking the train to Hogsmede and apparating from there." Draco said, dusting of his jacket.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alrightly then! Let's Rock!" Padma said, pulling them onto the scarlet train. They all looked back wondering if they would ever see this magical platform again.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon arriving at Hogsmede station they were enveloped into a crowd of teachers and villagers, congratulating them on the task that they were about to embark upon.  
  
  
  
  
  
After saying many, 'we'll do our bests' and 'thanks that means so much' they were ready to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
They waved good bye a final time. And apparated. Again wondering if they'd see the wonderful town containing so many fun memories again.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N And now you're wondering if I am going to ask you to review again. Well the answer is yes!!  
  
  
  
  
  
gets down on her knees * Please oh please review my story!! I have so few!! Please please please!!! * Gives sad puppy dog face *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R AND R!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Luv Emma!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Fun With Friends or EEEEWW!

Will Things Ever Be The Same Again? By Emma  
  
  
  
  
  
Spoilers: Harry Potter and the...PS, C.o.S., P.o.A, G.o.F.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own it...don't you?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ola! Hey! I know I said that I wasn't going to put another chapter up until I got 25 reviews...but let's change that to I won't put another chapter after this until I get 25 reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
So yeah, thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed...eventually when I get the chance, I will officially thank everyone. Oh well, and yeah. So here's the chap.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dedication: This chapter is in loving memory of Richard Harris. Who died tragically this past Friday. If you don't know, he played Dumbledore in the ever popular Harry Potter and the Philosoper's Stone and the upcoming Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. We will always remember ye. Rest in Piece! * puts down little white rose on mock grave *  
  
  
  
  
  
Also to my irreplaceable Matt. You have been a constant annoyance in my life and I thank you for it! This ones for you, and I hope that it converts you from Harry/Draco to at least some Draco/Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
And to my cats. They annoy me so much all three of them....Hercules, Nutmeg, and Matt (yes the same matt as b4 * grins evily *) But I love them anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok..enough dedications..on to the chap.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on, [I] Will Things Ever Be The Same Again? [/I]  
  
  
  
  
  
[I] They waved good bye a final time. And apparated. Again wondering if they'd see the wonderful town containing so many fun memories again. [/I]  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Fun With Friends or EEEWWW!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eeeewwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!" cried Hermione, Padma, Ginny, Angelina, Katie and Emma. They had apparated to France alright, right into a swamp. Well, the girls had, the guys seemed to have successfully apparated themselves onto dry land.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were rolling on the ground laughing at the mud covered females.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco wiped a tear from his eye, "Well Hermione, now what I have been saying all along is true, you're a muggleborn covered in MUD!!! Hahaha----" He was cut off by an angry brunette grabbing his arm and pulling him into the murky depths.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOW WHO'S THE [I] MUDBLOOD[/I]????" she screeched incredulously, as she dunked his head repeatedly below the surface.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, Ok Uncle uncle!!!" He splurted, as she prepared to submerge his now brown head below the water again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sorry??"  
  
  
  
  
  
"YES, YES!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok then." She pulled him into a standing position. She walked past him calmly. And calmly pushed him headfirst back into the swamp.  
  
  
  
  
  
The dry males began laughing at their partner's misfortune. Their corresponding females glared at them. Katie lunged at George, covering him with swampy murk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny gave a Xena-like screech and took a flying leap at the black haired prodigy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma shyly smiled at Oliver. He smiled back thinking, [I]this flirtacious cutie wouldn't make ME all muddy.would she??[/I] He grinned shaking away doubts. But quickly reevaluated them as she too lunged, pulling him into the swamp with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred backed away but that didn't stop Angelina from sashaying towards him, pulling him to the edge and pushing him in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Padma and Hermione gave each other a look, enlisted the aide of Draco to pull Ron and Justin into the pond with everyone else. (a/n, ok I forgot to put Justin on the list last chapter..sowwy.I don't feel like going through and fixing it.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two wimpy boys spluttered and splurted as they attempted to gasp for air.  
  
  
  
  
  
The happy group splashed and played. Forgetting just for a while why they had gotten into this "mess" if you will.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phew! That was fun!" cried Fred as they waved their wands and dispelled the dirt from their robes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes it was...." Hermione started, before suddenly remembering why they were in France in the first place.  
  
  
  
  
  
An unsettling silence fell over the group. Broken as always by Emma.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, nothing we can do about it now. Let's break off into our pre-decided groups and head off for the towns."  
  
  
  
  
  
They opened the envelopes they had been given before they left for France. They had a group number on them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The following people received .....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[I] Hermione Granger, 1, Town A [/I]  
  
[I] Ron Weasley, 1, Town A [/I]  
  
[I]Harry Potter, 1, Town A [/I]  
  
[I] Draco Malfoy,1, Town A [/I]  
  
[I] Fred Weasley, 2, Town B [/I]  
  
[I] Ginny Weasley, 1, Town A [/I]  
  
[I] George Weasley, 2, Town B [/I]  
  
[I] Emma Rolfe, 2, Town B [/I]  
  
[I] Angelina Johnson, 2, Town B [/I]  
  
[I] Oliver Wood, 2, Town B [/I]  
  
[I] Katie Bell, 2, Town B [/I]  
  
[I] Justin Finch-Fletchely, 1, Town A [/I]  
  
[I] Padma Patil, 1, Town A [/I]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, group 1, go over there, group 2, over hear." Angelina, ever the organizer said pointing in both directions.  
  
  
  
  
  
The 13 quickly moved to their designated locations.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was shocked to find that he had been put into a group with Draco Malfoy. "Why am I cursed to constantly be plagued with the presence of Draco Malfoy?!" He asked the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione cried, wagging her finger at him, "That was uncalled for, we have to work closely together for who knows how long. Now shake hands, make a truce, and BE NICE!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The two boys eyed each other warily but clasped each others hands and made a pact with their eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good!" Hermione pecked both males on the cheek and turned to the others. They stared at her back in shock. Harry knowing that his peck was friendly, but her kissing Malfoy?!?! Something had to be up with that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And Draco just had this stupid smile on his face. Staring at Hermione with a un understandable look.  
  
  
  
  
  
And Hermione just had a devilish grin on her face. She felt their stares on her back and whipped around, "What?" She merely asked, an innocent look crossing her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You...you....kissed a Malfoy Mione!!!" Harry said, shocked beyond all reason.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your point would be??"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Potter! What's wrong with kissing a Malfoy?" the trademark smirk crossing his face, "You didn't seem to mind last night....(a/n that was for all the Harry/Draco people out there...I don't really like them paired but what are you gonna do. Hehehe Matt that was for you ^_^)" He said, winking, just knowing that it would get Harry's goat. He had a whole field of them! (A/N ok...this is a lil joke cause every time we drive pass a field of goats he says "there are all your goats" because apparently my brother gets my goats all the time....moving on....)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry spluttered in shock, then seeing Draco's sneaky expression and the head movements in Hermione's direction he quickly understood. "Why yes Draco your right, there's NOTHING wrong with kissing a Malfoy..." and then he did something no one, (even the author) expected. He grabbed Draco's head with both hands and kissed him fully on the lips. (a/n EEEW! That was sos so so hard to write..ok it wasn't..* blushes * moving on.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at the two lip-locked boys in shock, as did the rest of their group. The other group glanced over casually and all fainted when they saw the boy who lived locked by the lips with the son of the right hand man of Voldemort, having not heard the casual banter from the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco pulled away disgusted, but quickly recovered. "Ooh, Harry. Couldn't wait for more? I don't blame you. I'm ALL man under here..." He said, gesturing to himself. "So Hermione, Want some?" He said as he bent her down a la romantic dancing dip and kissed her passionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry now fainted, along with Ron. The others merely stared shell shocked at the two. The blond having just snogged one of her best male friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
[I] Oh. My. GOD! I am kissing Draco Malfoy! Oh this is heaven....wait just a tick...DRACO MALFOY? HEAVEN? OH. GOOD. GOD. SOMEONE. SAVE. ME! I AM FALLING FOR A MALFOY..wait...falling for a Malfoy?!?![/I] Hermione fell limp in Draco's strong arms, leaving four conscious people and nine unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The four looked at each other, rolled their eyes and proceeded to walk over to the swamp, get several buckets of cold water and magically poured them over the unmoving aurors. They slapped hands in high fives as the others woke spluttering, their mouths filled with icky muddy water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, we have to be mature here people." Hermione said, wiping the mud off her face as she flopped into her lazy boy chair. The thirteen had rented a huge flat in one of the more sophisticated of the small towns they were to be evacuating.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want a chair!!!!" Padma whined, her feet spread out across Justin's lap as they sat together on the love seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sowwy fwess oot." Ron said, walking in from the kitchen, his mouth stuffed full of Miss Vickies salt and Vinegar chips. (a/n shamless product placement)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Translation: Sorry Fresh Out." Ginny said, snuggling into her own chair and flipping up the foot rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here have Hermione's!" Draco said as he scooped her out of her chair and pulled her onto his with her on his lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco lemme go!" She said giggling as she playfully struggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Draco leave her alone!" Fred said, his arm around Angelina's hip as they snuggled on Fred's chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And why should I? She doesn't look that upset...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let her GO!" Harry said threateningly. Ginny stood up, walked over, and sat on his head. "Mnnee grrrt awf! Ayee haff doo gwo cwwl Dweko!" Came Harry's muffled voice from beneath Ginny's delicate butt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Translation: Ginny get off. I have to go kill Draco." Ron said, staring mutinously at Draco.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What Weasley? Jealous? Did you want a kiss just like Potter?" Draco said, preparing to stand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron screamed like a girl and ran down the hall screaming and dashing into his bedroom. "Oh shit Draco! He's going to kill himself!" Hermione yelled as she jumped off the blond hottie and dashed after her red headed friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron!" They could hear her voice through the walls and the open door. "Put down the jagged Krusty-O Emma gave you from her trip to the museum of Simsons aftifacts!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOOO! MALFOY SAID HE WANTED TO KISS ME!!! I CAN'T LIVE ANY MORE!!!" They heard he scream, torture evident in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"RON AMIDEAS WEASLEY! PUT THE DAMN JAGGED PIECE OF METAL AND GET YOUR ASS OUT TO THE LIVING ROOM! DO YOU REALLY HONESTLY THINK THAT MALFOY WOULD WANT TO KISS YOU???"  
  
  
  
  
  
"But....but..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO BUTS!!! OUT. THERE. NOW!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mione.your really really REALLY scary when your angry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"WE AGREE!" Yelled those gathered in the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The dissolved into laughter and wallowed the night away. Fighting over chairs and having some GOOD CLEAN FUN!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Hiyas likey? Then review. Next chapter will feauture more suspense and probably a cliffie. Well R AND R! Thanks in advance to all who reviewed! Luv Me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Emma~*~ 


End file.
